


Open Night

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry turned to his Iris and set her hand in his lap, still grasping it in his, “Are you really okay with this? Was this really your idea?”<br/>Iris looked guilty for a moment, “I just… I said one small thing-” she stopped though and shrugged, “But I thought it might be nice, you know?”<br/>Barry’s eyebrows rose and then he looked at the couple from Earth 2, “Could… could you excuse us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Night

Barry and other Barry blame it on the Irises, but really it all spurs from a simple, open conversation between the two couples.

Barry and Iris of Earth 1 have been together for almost a year, and though there wasn’t a constant back and forth between them and their doppelgangers from Earth 2, such a situation did eventually arise when the four of them were alone together.

Zoom was still somewhat of a threat, an almost constant one that Barry was beginning to suspect might not ever truly die, but with their four heads put together they should be able to accomplish it. Eventually.

The two Irises were chatting together in the livingroom while other Barry was pouring their drinks in the kitchen. Barry decided to leave the two alone for a moment, to give them some bonding privacy, joining his doppelganger in the kitchen.

He didn’t mean to be so tactile with his other self, but it had seem to become something between the two, where his hand would just… automatically search out and find other Barry’s lower back.

Other Barry responded the way he always did, nervous at first and then relieved when he saw himself, “Oh there you are,” he said as if he’d been searching for Barry, though it was obvious he hadn’t, “Would you mind terribly? I can’t seem to get it-”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Barry took the bottle and easily popped out the cork, “I think they’re getting along pretty good, yeah?”

“Our wives?” other Barry asked and then blushed furiously, “I-I mean m-my wife and y-y-your-”

“Relax,” Barry’s smirk widened, “They both seem to be handling it pretty well.”

Other Barry nodded a few times, pouring the glasses, “They do,” he agreed, “Though to be fair, they’re mostly the same person.”

Barry nodded as well, taking two of the glasses up, “Mostly, yeah.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that we aren’t the same,” other Barry tried to excuse himself, “We certainly do look… exactly alike. D-do you think it’s wise to leave the employees of Star Labs alone for the time being?”

Barry lifted his brow, “Cisco needs his space to work, he’s a genius.”

“But so are some of us here,” other Barry hinted, “We could certainly be of assistance.”

“Trust me, he’s got it covered,” Barry nudged him with his elbow, “The last thing he’ll want right now is us getting in the way. And we deserve a dining night, don’t we?”

Other Barry’s ears turned red, and it was just then that one of the Irises, Barry assumed it was Earth 2’s, spoke up from the other room.

“Are you two handsome gentlemen gonna come in here finally and keep us company?”

“Coming, darling,” other Barry said at once and swept back into the livingroom, carrying two glasses and stretching one out to his wife, “We just thought it would be nice to give you two some space.”

Barry watched the two kiss, taking a seat by his Iris and offering her a drink as well, “Good so far?” he asked a little lowly and he nodded. He cupped her cheek and kissed the other side, then sat back and wrapped his arm over the back of the couch behind her.

“Actually, we were talking and we had a thought.”

“You had a thought,” Iris corrected her doppelganger.

“Well, it was mostly me,” she winked at herself, “But you agreed, didn’t you?”

Barry watched in fascination when Iris seemed to suddenly get nervous, “Agreed? Talked? Thinking about what?” he glanced at other Barry and the two shared a skeptical glance.

“Me and my husband, we’re happily married,” other Iris said, taking her husband’s hand and brushing her thumb over his ring, “And you two are finally together. You seem very secure in your relationship.”

“We are,” Barry says confidently, then his brows furrow and he looks at Iris, “We are, aren’t we? I thought we were.”

Iris smiled at him and punched his shoulder, “Duh, of course we are.”

Barry grinned and took her closed fist, kissing her knuckles and staring into her eyes, “So what’s she talking about, then?”

“We wanted to propose…” other Iris leaned on her elbow and glanced between her husband and Barry, “An open night for the four of us.”

Barry paled. He wasn’t sure he fully understood, but she… she couldn’t possibly be suggesting…

“O-o-o-open n-n-n-night?” other Barry squeaked out, eyes practically popping out, “Y-y-y-you mean li-li-like…”

Other Iris nodded and winked at him, “The four of us. Together. Iris thought of it initially.”

Barry turned to his Iris and set her hand in his lap, still grasping it in his, “Are you really okay with this? Was this really your idea?”

Iris looked guilty for a moment, “I just… I said one small thing-” she stopped though and shrugged, “But I thought it might be nice, you know?”

Barry’s eyebrows rose and then he looked at the couple from Earth 2, “Could… could you excuse us?”

Other Iris nodded and made a motion with her hand before Barry got up and tugged his girlfriend into the kitchen to talk privately.

“What’s wrong?” Iris asked in confusion, “I thought you’d be the most okay with this.”

“Me?” Barry touched his chest, “You thought I’d be the most okay? Why’s that?”

Iris shrugged, “I dunno, you’ve already kissed her and been around her, knowing she wasn’t me-”

“It wasn’t like that, Iris, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. To either of you. She surprised me.”

Iris held up her hand to quiet him, touching her fingers to his lips, “I’m just saying that you’ve been there. I’m not saying I’m mad or anything. Really I’m not. I just think…. Barry, they’re us.”

“They are… kind of,” Barry agreed.

“They’re us and they’re married and they’re happy,” Iris continued, “And they’re gorgeous.”

Barry smiled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, “Are you trying to tell me that you’re attracted to yourself?”

Iris smacked him on the arm, but smiled as well, “I can’t help it,” she holds her hands out, “She’s so strong and confident and beautiful. She’s like you. And him… he’s like me.”

“Like you?”

“Not a whole lot, but he’s so much different than you, Barry.”

“Are you telling me you’re attracted to him too?”

“I’m telling you that I’m attracted to them both,” Iris said shamelessly, “I-I can’t help it. He’s so adorable, Barry. He’s so shy and bashful. It kind of reminds me of how you were before you were the Flash.”

Barry didn’t take offense, he knew Iris loved him with all of her heart, and he couldn’t agree more. They were attractive. They were so different, but so like them.

“So you’re okay with this completely?”

Iris nodded.

“You wanna do this?” he pressed again, “A hundred percent sure you wanna have a foursome with our married doppelgangers?”

“I’m sure.”

Barry cupped her cheeks, stepping in and searching her eyes, “This is what you want?”

She stared back, “It is.”

“So you wouldn’t be jealous seeing me with her?” Barry tested, “Seeing me kiss her like I kiss you? Or touch her? Or… do other things? Or him? You wouldn’t be jealous of me being with him either? That wouldn’t bother you at all?”

“Is that your way of telling me you wanna have sex with yourself?” Iris teased him.

“Answer my questions first, then I’ll answer yours.”

Iris nodded, cupping her hands over his, “I won’t be jealous. I know you love me, Barry.”

“We don’t have to do this,” Barry says then, just to be sure.

“I want to,” Iris leaned up on her toes to kiss him, slow and deep, her nails pressing against his skin as she pulled back, “I want us to be comfortable together. To explore… as many things as we want to. And I’ve seen the way you are with him.”

Barry swallowed tightly, “The way I am?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

It was Barry’s turn to blush and he ducked his head a little, “I dunno how to explain it. It just feels… right.”

“Right?” Iris asked rhetorically, “I know what you mean, it’s the same for me with her.”

“So we’re gonna do this?”

“We’re gonna do this.”

Barry smiled and kissed her again, a couple times, “Alright, let’s go see how Barry two feels about this.”

When they come back into the room, it’s clear that the couple have been debating, or possibly even arguing about the proposal.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Barry asked as they took a seat.

Iris shrugged, her arms crossed, “He doesn’t wanna do it.”

Barry furrowed his brows, “What?” he asks, genuinely confused and he looked at his other self. He couldn’t see how he would ever disagree with this in _any_ universe.

“I don’t-” other Barry cleared his throat, “I don’t think it’s wise.”

“He’s still upset about before,” other Iris elaborated, meeting Barry’s eyes, “He won’t admit it, but I know that’s what it is.”

Barry tried to meet his other self’s gaze, “Are you?”

“I didn’t say that, I never said that.”

Iris snorted from next to him and Barry smiled weakly, “Barry, you’re the worst liar. Both of you.”

Barry squeezed her hand and got up, walking confidently over to his doppelganger and he could see the nervousness mounting in his other self, especially when he squatted at his feet. His gloved hands gripped other Barry’s knees, “Hey,” he said lowly, ignoring the two women in the room watching them, “What’s this about? Talk to me.”

Other Barry met his eyes and then he cleared his throat, “How could it ever possibly be fair? There are four of us.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Barry responded, keeping his tone soft, ‘Are you implying that I wouldn’t be interested in being with you just as much as your wife?”

Other Barry’s blush spreaded down to his neck, “I-I didn’t say that.”

Barry breathed in slowly through his nose as his hands slid up other Barry’s thighs before gripping them and he leaned up onto bent knees to meet his gaze, “You think I’m only interested in them.”

It wasn’t a question, but other Barry still tried to argue it.

“Do I need to show you that’s not the case?” Barry interrupted him, and then didn’t wait for him to say anything as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

He heard both of the women in the room gasp, then the Iris from Earth 2 hummed ‘mm-mm’ in approval.

Barry could’ve kept it short, chaste, but he wanted his other self to feel like he was really wanted. He climbed into his own lap, straddling his waist and arching his hips down against other Barry’s stomach to press the shape of his hard cock against his cardigan.

His hands moved up to smooth over other Barry’s chest, gripping his neck and jaw, thumbs brushing the line of it as he deepened the kiss.

He didn’t stop until he finally felt hands on his waist, and then he pulled back to look down at his doppelganger, “Feel fair yet?”

Other Barry blinked slowly up at him and then nodded, “O-okay, that… that feels like an acceptable amount of equality.”

“Definitely feels good to me,” other Iris said, getting a weak moan of approval from her Earth 1 self and Barry finally looked back at them both.

“We’re all in agreement?” he asked, sliding from his own lap and reaching out to take his Iris up from the couch, “You’re still okay with all of this? That didn’t bother you or anything, did it?”

She just smiled and shook her head, “Not in the slightest.”

Barry kissed her and then grabbed her up, taking her, then other Iris, then other Barry, up to his and Iris’s bedroom. He expected to see them standing there, looking bewildered, but when he returned with his other self, they both stop to see the two Irises, bodies pressed together and mouths connected.

“Oh… my…” other Barry muttered and pushed up his glasses.

Barry nodded in agreement, looking between the two of them before moving over to help other Iris out of her coat. He meets his Iris’s eyes, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair. Then he turns and grabs other Barry’s hand, tugging him back over and kissing him again before nudging him over to his girlfriend.

The other Barry gasped in surprise, suddenly surrounded on all three sides, Barry behind him and his wife to his left as Iris leans in to kiss him.

“Still any chance you think you’re gonna feel left out?” Barry asked lowly, teeth grazing other Barry’s ear as his hands reached around to help the women get him out of his cardigan.

“Nope,” other Barry managed out as Iris kissed him, his head arching back slightly as he leaned against Barry, “I’m feeling q-q-quite involved, th-thank you.”

Barry felt a trill run through him when other Iris moved behind his girlfriend, her hands going to her waist before sliding down between her legs. Her eyes flicked up and met his, and then she winked at him.

He heard his other self starting to mutter ‘Oh God, oh God’, over and over again as his Iris started to unbuckle his belt.

Barry dropped his hand to help her, their hands brushing one another’s and then curling together to grab the pants and yank them down other Barry’s slim legs. While Iris dropped down to her knees, her hands unbuttoning the bottom of other Barry’s dress shirt, Barry dragged his hands up the firm, hairy legs, then up over his stomach.

“Oh, you three,” other Barry said almost chidingly, “You three are evil.”

“Mm, are we, honey?” his wife asked, pulling back Iris’s hair, leaning over other Barry’s shoulder to share a kiss with him.

He had been content to just watch for the moment, but Barry leaned in eagerly, cupping her cheek and kissing her back as he breathed in sharply through his nose. Their last kiss had been so awkward and surprising on his part, but this time he got to really enjoy it.

She kissed with such an authority, such a diving, dominant force that was very unlike his Iris. In its own way, he adored it.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to have it again after tonight, so he decided internally that he’d have to enjoy it while he still had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it there, I know, I'm a tease. But I think I'll leave it here.


End file.
